


Just A Dream

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a terrible nightmare that doesn't feel like one. Inspired by this tweet: https://www.twitter.com/tyleroakley/status/5860720652</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

It was a dark, moonlit night. Tyler was walking around the city of Los Angeles. He just left his friend Connor's house and was on his way home, when he heard footsteps. "Hello?" he asked. Just then, he felt a pair of hands on his mouth and began to scream. "Get off me!" he screamed, but since his mouth was covered, no one could hear him. The person walked Tyler towards a black car, grabbed a towel, stuffed it into Tyler's mouth and tossed him into the back of the car. The person then ran inside the car and drove off. 

Tyler was completely panicked at this point. He had just been kidnapped and he wasn't sure where he was being taken but he knew one thing: it wasn't going to end well. Tyler reached for his phone but much to his dismay, it wasn't in his pocket. _Son of a bitch! I must have dropped it!_ he thought. Just then, the car pulls up to a house. _What the hell are we doing here?_ thought Tyler. The person opened the backdoor and grabbed Tyler. The two of them went towards the house and the person opened the door. There was a bed and a nightstand with a syringe on it.

 _Is that syringe for me?_ Tyler thought. Just then, the person grabbed the syringe. Knowing what was imminent, Tyler ran towards the door but the person grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to the ground. "NO! LET ME GO!" the YouTuber screamed at the top of his lungs but the person slapped him across the face and injected him in the neck with the syringe. "AHH!" Tyler screamed. Mere moments later, he fainted.

Tyler woke up tied to a bed. "W..what happened?" he asked groggily. The person stood at the foot of the bed and stared at him. After a few moments of silence, they got up onto the bed and pulled Tyler's pants down. "What the hell are you do- AHHH!" Tyler screamed as the person began thrusting violently into him. They smiled and went back in, causing the YouTuber to scream even louder than before. With each thrust came a loud, painful scream from the 20 year old, each one louder then the last. Tears were pouring down Tyler's face as the thrusts increased in speed.

* * *

 

"No...no... HELP ME!" Tyler screamed, as he shot up in his bed. "Oh my god! I...I could've been raped." he cried and Tyler sobbed profusely for almost fifteen minutes. As he calmed down, he realized that he was still in his bed. It was 7am and the sun was shining. "Oh. It was just a dream. I'm fine. I was never raped. It was just a dream." Tyler said to himself, tears still shining in his eyes. Crap. I have to get ready for class. Tyler thought as he got out of his bed and prepared for class. As he got ready, the images from his dream flooded back into his mind. "STOP!" he screamed. Moments later, he snapped back to reality. "Oh, it was just a dream Ty. It was just a dream, you're fine." All throughout the day, Tyler went through this same ordeal. He would be sitting down and in his own world when he would have a flashback of the nightmare and he'd start screaming, shortly afterwards "snapping" back to reality. The vision of him being tied up onto a bed and being brutally violated made Tyler sick. He knew it was just a dream and he was just fine but this was one dream that felt very real. Way _way_ too real.


End file.
